Navidad: Juegos, Sorpresas y Regalos
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: Post Temp. 4/El calendario marca 24 de Diciembre... ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer los miembros del Escuadrón, ahora que el mal se fue? ¡Batallas de nieve, regalos inesperados! Y... Compras de última hora -.-U/Chinmay, Spova. Algo de ChiTauri/Déjame review!
1. Acontecimientos inesperados

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ Aquí de nuevo con algo navideño, cúlpenle a mi inspiración ò_o. No tenía a quién traer para que hiciera el Disclaimer porque todos los que quería invitar participan en la historia y no están por acá conmigo. Así que… bueno, obligué a alguien.

_¿?_ *en una silla, amarrado*: Bien, no quise venir, pero aquí estoy ¿Qué cosa quieres que haga?

_Hiyori:_ Sólo lee esto, Mandy. Si lo lees bien, te saco de esa silla… no me agrada mucho tenerte ahí ó_o *Le paso un papelito*

_Mandarín:_ _"No me llames Mandy"_ Bien. El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de la historia y los personajes que ella invente.

_Hiyori:_ ¡Bien, Mandarín! Te mereces una galleta y tu liberación… sólo porque es Navidad.

_Mandarín:_ o.o *Come la galleta*

_Hiyori:_ ^-^ Hasta acá nomás con este rollo. ¡Empieza el fic!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Navidad: Juegos, Sorpresas y Regalos<span>**

**Cap. 1: Acontecimientos inesperados**

* * *

><p>¿Nieve en Shuggazoom? Raro. La mayor parte del año era soleado, pero ahora sí había una razón natural para que aquellos <em>copos blancos<em> cayeran del cielo. Una época de clima frío que no impedía la salida de varias familias a las tiendas o Supermercados por ser una fecha especial: _24 de Diciembre_ y, precisamente por ello, las personas estaban bastante atareadas comprando cosas de última hora [N/a: Ya ven, alisten todo] como luces, guirnaldas y… paquetes con regalos envueltos con papel de diseño. Mientras tanto, alejados del ajetreo de compras, los niños jugaban despreocupadamente con la nieve acumulada aunque ésta no fuera tan abundante como para hundirse en ella. Después de todo, ya todos estaban tranquilos. La Guerra había acabado hace un buen tiempo ¿Cuánto? No querían hablar mucho de eso, pero aproximadamente 6 ó 7 meses. Tiempo suficiente para que la gente recupere sus vidas normales y celebre sus fiestas.

En un punto específico de la ciudad, un monito de color rojo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de un gigantesco Robot. Miraba los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente del cielo mientras reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento que estuvo demostrando desde esa Guerra hasta hoy. Se había vuelto un poco distante con los miembros del Escuadrón, especialmente con Nova por haberle hecho daño cuando aún estaba poseído por el mal que había en el Fuego del Odio. Aunque el tiempo había hecho que regresara paulatinamente a ser como era antes, aún no lo conseguía en su totalidad. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. –Quizá debería terminar de una vez con esto- se susurró cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño. –Sí- Volvió a abrir sus ojos negros y caminó un par de metros adelante, cerca a un monito de color verde que formaba un muro con la nieve acumulada en el suelo. Sparks se agachó y juntó algo de nieve en sus manos, formando una esfera- ¡Toma!- Gritó, lanzando la bola helada hacia la espalda del otro.

-**¡!- **El atacado gritó de sorpresa, casi cayendo de frente y agitando graciosamente los brazos. Volteó, con la sorpresa reflejada en su vista por la acción del de rojo. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de éste, pasó a alegrarse.- "¡Genial! Ya era hora que regrese al juego"- pensó antes de esconderse tras el muro- ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate Sparky! - Rápidamente sacó un par de esferas de nieve escondidas tras la pequeña pared.

El de los imanes frunció el seño y levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, frente a su rostro. –Primero, Otto… ¡_No me llames **Sparky**_!- exclamó molesto. Levantó el dedo medio, sin bajar el otro.- Segundo ¿Dónde crees que me voy a _'refugiar'_? Tú tienes un fuerte y yo no. Estoy en desventaja.- [U_U]

El de color verde soltó lo que tenía en las manos -Cierto. Hay que construir uno para ti.- dijo corriendo hacia su compañero y empezando a acumular nieve frente a éste, a unos metros de su propio fuerte. Sparks se agachó para ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Súper Robot, más específicamente en a Sala Principal, se levantaba un árbol navideño de varios metros de altura. En la parte baja había varios regalos y un monito de color plateado terminaba de acomodar un par de regalos, cada uno con un lazo en la parte de arriba de los colores de los miembros del Escuadrón.- "Así cada uno sabe cuáles son sus regalos, y la franja de mi color representa que el regalo es de mi parte"- pensó Antauri dejando el último, que tenía un moñito naranja.- Creo que sólo faltan los regalos de parte de Chiro y Jinmay- se dijo, mirando los paquetes que tenían franjas verdes, azules, rojas… y amarillas- "¿Y dónde está Nova?"- Le dio un vistazo a todo el lugar. El que respondía al nombre de Gibson estaba en su asiento arreglando a regañadientes un juego de luces, murmurando algo como 'Se supone que Otto debería arreglar esto y no yo'. Continuó mirando alrededor y terminó viendo a la amarilla en su sitio, temblando ligeramente y con una taza de chocolate humeante entre sus manos. Se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella. -¿Mucho frío?-<p>

-Sí… y en estos días me es común.- Contestó ella, dándole un sorbo a su bebida y recostándose más en su sitio.

-Ya no te veo con tantas ganas de destruir cosas ¿vas mejorando tu carácter frente al clima?-

Nova suspiró –Más o menos. _Como le dije hace unos días a Otto,_ me molesto sólo si siento demasiado frío pero ya no es como antes.-

-Bien, pero no creo que sea muy bueno que estés todo el día aquí adentro- dijo el plateado, en son de reproche.

-Lo sé Antauri. Pero no tengo ganas de salir… menos con toda cubierto de blanco ahí afuera y muchos niños jugando ¿Qué tal si me cae una bola de nieve y me enfurezco?...- respondió ella con la vista baja.

Detrás de ellos y aunque no lo parecía el monito azul escuchaba atentamente la conversación del 2º y 3º al Mando del Escuadrón.- "Tal vez tenga que hacerlo antes… _le diré_ tan pronto lo deje." Silenciosamente dejó el juego de luces navideñas ya reparado en el suelo, para luego correr hacia el árbol y coger uno de los paquetes. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su tubo azul y desapareció de la Sala Principal; todo sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.

-Y pues…- Nova le dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de chocolate- ¿Sabes dónde está Chiro? -

El plateado se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos- Salió con Jinmay al Centro Comercial…- la de ojos rosados parpadeó, el otro se encogió de hombros- Dijo algo de _'Compras de última hora'_…-

-Ya veo- ella medio rió, antes de concentrarse nuevamente en su taza dando por terminada la conversación.

Antauri dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los demás asientos, específicamente al de color azul.- Gibson…- empezó él, pero se detuvo al ver que sólo estaban las luces- ¿Y ahora a dónde se fue?- susurró para sí mismo, cogiendo el cable reparado.

* * *

><p>Afuera, los monitos de color verde y rojo estaban enfrascados en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Las esferitas blancas iban con bastante velocidad y fuerza de un muro de nieve a otro, en el que estaban ambos escondidos.<p>

-**_Ya verás_**…- dijo Sparks, agachándose un poco tras su fuerte. Extendió el brazo a un costado para conseguir un par más de proyectiles helados, sin quitarle la vista al otro. Sin embargo, sus manos sólo palparon aire -¡_No puede ser_! ¡Ya se acabaron estas cosas!- Exclamó girando su vista hacia el espacio vacío, pero una ráfaga de bolas de nieve le pasó muy de cerca y decidió agacharse totalmente. Sentado en el suelo, empezó a hacer más esferas y dejándolas a un lado- "Hora de espiar al enemigo"- pensó, sin soltar la nieve en sus manos y asomándose por un lado del pequeño muro. Apenas sacó la cabeza, le estrelló en la cara una bola helada… y detrás de ella vinieron más, por lo que decidió volver a su sitio seguro.

-¡Vamos **_Sparky_**!- alentó Otto desde su lugar con ligera burla, pero el de rojo ni siquiera volvió a asomarse.- Si no sales… ¡Ahí te va mi _mejor ataque_!- exclamó, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia arriba. Sus manos fueron reemplazadas por un par de sierras las cuales se acercaron hacia la nieve en el suelo, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el otro. Alguien se apareció por la puerta.

-¡Otto, tengo que decirte…!

-¿Qué?

Por la distracción, el de verde giró la vista hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz, y por ende, la dirección cambió y la nieve despedida por el movimiento de las sierras terminó golpeando al recién llegado.

-¡Gah!- exclamó este último, soportando el impacto. Terminó con pequeños copos adheridos a su pelaje, así que se sacudió un poco y dirigió su vista hacia sus dos hermanos los mismos que parecían querer reírse. -¿Qué se supone que hacen, eh?

-Jugando, Gibson. ¿No ves?- respondió tranquilamente Sparks, armando una bolita. Otto sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El científico mostró algo de sorpresa una vez que se le pasó el enojo por el repentino choque de nieve –"Sparks… ¿**_Nuevamente jugando_**? Esto es raro, pero creo que está muy bien"- Pensó, mientras sonreía.- Bueno, eso ya no importa. Necesito decirte algo, Otto.-

-Bien, pero si salgo de aquí- el de verde señaló al de color rojo- Ese de ahí me va a atacar-

El aludido escondió ambas manos tras su espalda.- Tregua, puedes ir tranquilo.-

El mecánico se apresuró con cierto temor hacia su hermano que aún seguía parado en la puerta -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Bueno… tiene que ver con el regalo…-

-¡_Se lo diste ya_!-

-¡Pues sí! Es que me parecía que estaban yendo mal las cosas y si no lo hacía iban a terminar peor…-

-…Ya no importa ¡Creo que es mejor así! Estará todo bien dentro de un rato, incluso tal vez juegue con nosotros. Lo dejaste en su habitación ¿No?-

-Sí, para que lo encuentre rápido…-

La conversación fue interrumpida por un par de bolas de nieve a toda velocidad contra los dos.

**-¡_Hey_!- **Gibson se cubrió con su brazo.- Dijiste 'Tregua, puedes ir tranquilo'-

-Lo sé, ¡Pero no dije cuánto tiempo!- [xD]

El de la sierras regresó corriendo a su fuerte, trayendo al de color azul junto con él- ¡Rápido, lanza las bolas de nieve! ¿O tienes algo mejor?-

-¡Claro!- el aludido sacó sus taladros y juntó nieve dentro de ellos. -¡Esto es mejor que lanzar sólo bolitas de nieve!- exclamó, comenzando a devolver el ataque del de rojo.

-¡_Esperen_!- Sparks dejó de lanzar los proyectiles para agacharse y evadir los disparos blancos de parte del científico- ¡**_2 a 1 no se vale_**!

* * *

><p>-La verdad… ha quedado lindo-<p>

Habiendo terminado su tacita de chocolate se le había ido un poco el frío, y ahora, Nova hablaba con sinceridad mirando el 'arbolito' que ya tenía puesto el juego de luces de colores, aunque estas no estaban prendidas porque aún era de día. Antauri, por otro lado, estaba suspendido en el aire cerca a ella y tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.-Pues yo creo **_que le falta algo_**…-

-¡_Antauri, Nova_! ¿Saben que pasa ahí afuera?-

Los dos mencionados quitaron la vista del árbol para dirigirla a los tubos, frente a los cuales estaban de pie un par de jovencitos que traían consigo unas bolsas que se veían pesadas. Ambos tenían algunas manchitas de nieve sobre sus ropas. El chico traías puesto su abrigo que siempre usaba para días como esos, mientras que la chica llevaba una chaqueta rosa con detalles en blanco sobre su acostumbrado vestido ya que, siendo una robot, no necesitaba más.

-No entiendo, Chiro- respondió la amarilla- Ninguno de nosotros dos ha salido ¿Es alguna emergencia? ¿Nos atacan?-

-No, nada de eso- Negó el chico de cabello negro, riendo.- Es sólo que afuera hay una batalla de nieve…-

-Y no adivinan quién contra quién…- dijo alegremente su acompañante dejando las bolsas en el suelo, al igual que el otro.

-¿Y quién son, Jinmay?- preguntó el de color plateado- Otto, Gibson; raro en él…-

-¡Sí!- Chiro avanzó hacia ellos mientras la pelirosa revisaba las bolsas- Además de… ¡Sparks!-

-¿¡Sparks!- preguntaron sorprendidos y a coro los monos.

-¡Ajá! Parece que ya decidió recomponer su carácter- Continuó el Líder del Escuadrón- Algo muy bueno, pero nos vieron y parece que no les importó _¡Porque continuaron lanzando nieve!-_

-¡Ja! Pero eso no le quita lo bueno a la situación- sonrió la monita de ojos rosados. -¿Saben? Voy a ir a mi habitación, tengo frío.- Acto seguido, Nova se dirigió a su tubo amarillo.

-Yo me voy a la cocina, ustedes no han comido nada y creo que puedo hacer algo en lo que esperamos la hora de la cena- Jinmay cargó una buena cantidad de bolsas y se metió en el tubo naranja de Chiro para luego ir a la cocina. [Supongo que en la planta baja ._.]

El chico pelinegro sólo asintió a las palabras de las dos miembros de Escuadrón. Regresó la vista hacia su único acompañante. -¿Y ahora que vas a hacer, Antauri?

-Esperaré un rato antes de salir a ver que están haciendo afuera.-

-Hm… ¿No podrías ayudarme a forrar los regalos que compré, por favor?-

-Claro, pero ¿No deben ser sorpresa?-

-Mínimo el tuyo, ese lo forraré yo solo- sonrió él – Es que quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de **_algo que compré para Jinmay_**… Fue muy difícil conseguirlo-

-Bien.- Finalizó el de color plateado, caminando hacia su tubo y siendo seguido por Chiro que cargaba dos bolsas.

* * *

><p>Arriba, específicamente en su habitación, Nova estaba recostada en su pequeño sillón. Aunque el chocolate caliente le había calmado, continuaba sintiendo frío. Suspiró.-Igual, detesto este clima…- Susurró para sí misma. Escuchó afuera unos pasos y voces. –"Chiro y Antauri" pensó, al escuchar abrirse la puerta de la habitación del chico. Se recostó un poco más en su silloncito, pero al hacerlo sintió un pequeño bulto. Extrañada, se levantó para ver el objeto que le molestaba y ahí, en una esquinita del sillón, había una caja pequeña- ¿Y esto?- se preguntó mientras la cogía. Traía un moñito amarillo… y una franja color azul. Abrió el paquete, sin romper el papel de envoltura, mientras sonreía. Adentro había algo igual de pequeño que la caja: Un chip y un dispositivo de forma ovalada con un punto brillante y morado- ¿Ah?- Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y confusión mientras tomaba los objetos, uno en cada mano. El dispositivo parpadeó de azul, así que decidió dejarlo en suelo. Una vez que esa cosa estuvo abajo, emitió una luz azulada y cuando esta tomó forma, la chica río.<p>

**_¿?:_**_ Bueno, Nova, si hice esto es porque había posibilidad_

_de darte el regalo antes de Navidad así que…_

**_¿?_**_: ¿Cómo que 'hice'? _

_¡No hables en singular, Gibson!- alguien más apareció en el holograma_

_Gibson: Está bien, Otto (¬¬#). HICIMOS esto por si acaso…_

_Otto: ¡Solo pon el chip en el compartimiento de tu brazo!_

Nova miró con curiosidad su brazo izquierdo.

_Los 2: ¡Sorpresa!_

_Otto: Esto lo hicimos para TI._

_Gibson: El chip se encarga de generar calor a tu cuerpo,_

_unido a tus mecanismos, haciendo que el frío no se cale ni_

_en tus circuitos ni en tu piel. Emitirá una lucecita que-_

_Otto: ¡Para Gibson! –El de verde le tapa la boca- ¡Adiós!_

Acto seguido, el dispositivo se apagó

La amarilla cogió el chip con curiosidad. "¿Sólo tengo que ponérmelo y se me quitará el frío? Bonito invento… ¡Por fin hacen algo útil!" Nova acercó el chip a su brazo…

* * *

><p>Mandarín: …<p>

Hiyori:…

Mandarín: ¡Dame galletas!

Hiyori: *amarrada en la silla* O_O No tengo más.

Mandarín: Lector, ¡deme usted una galleta! Ò_ó

Hiyori: ¬¬U La verdad, Mandy… Este fic esta para no-sé-dónde ó_ò…

Mandarín: Tal vez tengas razón, pero aquí está lo que quedó en duda *saca un papelito* ¿_Qué le va dar Chiro a Jinmay_? ¿Cómo acaba la pelea Gibson y Otto vs. Sparks? ¿A Nova le funcionará el chip ese? Y por lo que leí en este cuaderno *saca **MI **cuaderno blanco* _¿Jinmay me enviará galletas? ¿Encontrarán lo necesario para el árbol?_

Hiyori: *le tiro una patada, aunque sigo sentada* ¡Cierra la boca, Mandy! Lo que está en ese cuadernito aún no está acabado. Y eso que planeo publicar el 2 cap. Hm… pasado mañana…

Mandarín: *tirado en el suelo* ¡Estás loca!

Hiyori: Si eres una de las pocas personas que leyó esta cosa hasta el final… ¡Déjame un review por que si no yo…yo…!

Mandarín: Sólo escriban una _**crítica constructiva**_… La chica se lo agradecerá ñ_ñ

Hiyori: ¡Adiós! T-T

Mandarín: Tráiganme galletas o no la libero V_V


	2. Diversión y Hallazgo

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ *todavía atada en la silla* Hola…._.

_Mandarín:_ Nadie me trajo galletas, así que no la liberé U_U

_Hiyori:_ ¬¬# Mandy, esas galletas no son importantes ahora. Por favor, di el Disclaimer y te daré **UNA** galleta.

_Mandarín:_ Que sean dos… y no me llames Mandy U_U

_Hiyori:_ ¬¬U Bien, **_Mandarín,_** pero son las únicas que tengo ó_ò *Le doy las dos*

_Mandarín:_ El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de la historia y los personajes que ella invente.

_Hiyori:_ ¡Bien! Hoy es 23 de Diciembre en el planeta Tierra ^-^… La Víspera de la Víspera de Navidad y aquí en el fic ya es 24… ¡Por cierto! Gracias a **GirlWarrior6** por su review ¡De verdad agradezco tu apoyo! [Ya arreglé lo que me dijiste =D] Y también gracias a los que leyeron y no revisaron ._. ¡Ah, sí! También quería decir que lo que está entre paréntesis son cosas del fic [las caritas y explicaciones] y lo que está entre corchetes son cosa mía.

_Mandarín:_ Cállate… ¡Empieza el 2º cap.!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Navidad: Juegos, Sorpresas y Regalos<span>**

**Cap. 2: Diversión y Hallazgo **

* * *

><p>… Cuando el chip rosó su brazo metálico, le entró una ligera duda. Volvió a coger la cajita envuelta. Ahí estaba la franja azul, pero si le daba vuelta… -También está la de color verde… ¡Qué cosas se les ocurre a estos dos!- Nova sonrió. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y se abrió un pequeño compartimiento en el que, con algo de duda y emoción, insertó el chip. Cerró la abertura y un par de segundos después brilló un puntito amarillo fosforescente, mientras el frío que sentía se disipaba… junto con su mal ánimo. Se quedó un momento en shock, antes de sonreír abiertamente y salir tranquilamente de su habitación.<p>

-"Hay que hacer algo al respecto… ¿No?"-

* * *

><p>-Bien- Chiro dejó las bolsas sobre su cama antes de sentarse en ella, al igual que el plateado. Se quitó el abrigo y lo reemplazó por uno más liviano, del mismo color- Antes de envolver nada, voy a enseñarte lo que te había mencionado.- dijo mientras rebuscaba entre una de las bolsas. Antauri, por su parte, sacaba los regalos y los colocaba a su costado sin mirarlos demasiado; pero cuando estuvo a punto de sacar el último, una mano en su muñeca le detuvo.-Ese no- le dijo el chico con algo de seriedad. Ya tenía en su otra mano un par de cajitas. El mono ojiazul no pudo evitar hacer una graciosa mueca de curiosidad por ver el contenido mientras Chiro alejaba la bolsa de la cama.<p>

-Pues bien ¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar?-

El chico resopló, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso.- Bueno… como te dije antes, fue algo muy difícil de conseguir… y… ¡Pues no sé! Necesitaba que alguien me dijera si estaba bien…- le pasó a su acompañante una de las dos cajitas. [N/a: Creo que en este fic se han obsesionado con los regalos pequeños ._.]

Antauri miró por unos segundos la cajita en sus manos -¿Por qué yo?-

-(Glup) P-porque… Hasta hace un rato, Sparks estaba bastante serio como para decirle, Nova no tenía el mejor ánimo, Gibson no entiende mucho de esto, Otto quería jugar y no podía preguntarle a Jinmay…_además_…- Chiro susurró lo último.

-¿Además?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Además que_… Una persona necesita a alguien a quién preguntarle sus dudas y si es **su** padre, mejor-_ dijo, murmurando demasiado bajo.

El otro simuló no haber oído, porque parecía que el pelinegro no tenía palabras para expresarse bien… -¿Qué?

El chico suspiró, nervioso –Q-que de verdad necesitaba a alguien que me dijera si esto era lo correcto para ella- terminó, hablando más alto.

Antauri asintió, comprendiéndolo. Destapó la cajita y lo que vio adentro lo sorprendió -¿D-Donde conseguiste esto?-

-Pues… había visto este material la última vez que fuimos a Guardián 7, pero en ese entonces no sabía muy bien que era, ni que representaba. Ahora, por las fechas, lo estaban vendiendo aunque era difícil encontrarlo… Compré los **_dos_**- explicó, abriendo la otra caja –Quizá debí esperar algún tiempo más, pero algo me dijo que después no podría encontrarlo de nuevo…-

-Pues me parece que es algo lindo y tiene bastante significado porque, además de lo raro que es, te esforzaste en buscarlo… Dime ¿Sabes que representa el material que se usó para hacer esto?-

-¡Sip! Y es exactamente lo que quiero decirle- [^-^]

-Entonces me parece que hiciste lo correcto al comprarle esto, Chiro- terminó Antauri, devolviendo la cajita.

El pelinegro guardó ambas cajas.

-Entonces ¿Te voy a ayudar a forrar los regalos, sí o no?-

El otro sonrió. Le pasó una caja y un pliego de papel de regalo, además de una cinta anaranjada y otra roja. –Yo forraré el de Jinmay – dijo por último, mientras cogía una par de tijeras y cinta adhesiva. El de color plateado sólo asintió.

* * *

><p>Muy bien. Estaba a escaso metros de la puerta, respirando algo nerviosa. Se había prometido no salir ni exponerse al frío para no lastimar a nadie pero, dadas las circunstancias, ahora se creía capaz de salir un rato, dar las gracias y tal vez jugar con la nieve. Dirigió una mirada a un lado de su brazo izquierdo. La lucecita fosforescente seguía ahí. Suspiró, nerviosa. Dio un paso adelante y…<p>

-**¡Buh!**

-**¡!- **la amarilla dio un salto en su sitio, mientras que el nerviosismo en su rostro pasaba a susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nova?-

-(O_o) ¡Jinmay! ¡Me asustaste!-

La chica de chaqueta rosa se agachó al lado de ella –Disculpa, pero de verdad ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba el frío y que ibas a estar en tu habitación para abrigarte…-

-Pues sí, no me gusta el frío. Pero cuando llegué a mi habitación encontré una cajita- Se detuvo un momento, pero la chica robot no dijo nada- Verás, la cajita tenía una franja verde y otra azul, y cuando la abrí encontré un chip y un holograma. Por medio de esto último, ellos dos me dijeron que era para que controle mejor el frío…-

-Ya veo… Es muy lindo de parte de ellos- La jovencita se puso de pie –Y ahora ¿Vas a jugar, agradecer o ayudar a Sparks a defenderse? Porque lo último que vi afuera fue a él en desventaja-

-Primero voy a agradecer, luego veré que más…-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta abierta. Desde dónde estaban podía escuchar la bulla que producía la batalla de nieve de afuera. -¡Por cierto! **_Puse a hornear galletas_**, de acá a un rato estarán listas-

-Ya quiero comerlas… Pero no le digas a Otto que las preparaste porque irá a comérselas antes que nosotros y no quedará nada (ñ_ñ)-

La otra chica rió –Claro, procuraré no decir nada…- terminó, justo antes de salir. Afuera, la batalla continuaba aunque con menos intensidad debido al cansancio de los 'soldados'.

-¿Cuándo vamos a entrar al Súper Robot? Ya me cansé Otto-

-¡Nunca! Hace mucho que no podía jugar así, Gibson- respondió el aludido lanzando una bola de nuevo.

-¡Vamos **Cerebrito**!- Sparks retrocedió un poco –**_ ¡Ahí te va mi mejor ataque!-_** dijo imitando la voz de Otto. Activó sus imanes y estos empezaron a girar como si fueran a efectuar el ataque de 'Ráfaga de Magna-rayos'. –Las chicas que observaban ahogaron un grito mientras el de rojo acercaba los magnetos al suelo.

La acción fue suficiente para distraerlo

Los monos de color verde y azul compartieron un pensamiento –"Esto ya lo había visto antes (O_oU)"- mientras observaban los hechos como si fueran fotos:

+Sparks volteando y cambiando la dirección del ataque.

+La nieve despedida yendo directo a las dos que estaban de pie, cerca a la puerta.

+Jinmay y Nova cubiertas de blanco.

+Sparks totalmente asustado y nuevamente con sus manos.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención!- trató de disculparse él mientras corría hacia las otras dos, las cuales se sacudían lo que tenían encima. Gibson y Otto comenzaron a reírse frenéticamente, sabiendo que su hermano estaba haciendo todo eso para que ninguna de las dos se moleste… A pesar que no lo iban a hacer ¡Porque estaban seguros de ello!

Jinmay se rió, mientras veía al mono rojo con el rostro lleno de susto. La chica de amarillo resopló, divertida. Le dio una mirada al que tenía al frente –Tranquilo, _Sparky, _no pasó nada.- Esa respuesta sorprendió al aludido y más aún cuando la vio caminando **sobre** la nieve totalmente tranquila, en dirección al mecánico y al científico, que ya se habían calmado de tanta risa. -¡Gracias chicos! ¡Por fin se les ocurrió hacer algo así! Si no fuera por el chip, no estaría aquí afuera…- acto seguido, Nova le dio un abrazo a ambos.- ¡De verdad se los agradezco!-

-Whoa, whoa, whoa…_ **whoa**_- Sparks se acercó a sus hermanos, bastante confundido –Esperen un momento; aquí hay alguien que no entiende nada ¿Cómo es que Nova puede estar afuera? ¿Por qué no me ha golpeado? ¿De qué tanto se reían ustedes dos? ¿¡De qué chip hablan!- Con todas esas preguntas captó la atención de los presentes.

-Escucha. –La voz de la chica robot se acercó a él- Otto y Gibson le dieron un regalo adelantado a Nova: Un chip para que pueda soportar mejor el frío. Y si no te ha dado un golpe es porque no está tan molesta como lo estaría.

-Ya veo-

La monita de ojos rosados caminó hacia él -¿Sabes? Me alegra que decidieras regresar a ser como eras antes; aunque ya lo estabas haciendo, recién te lo digo. Es decir… Me _agradas _más cuando juegas con los demás que cuando estás adentro y reflexionando lejos de nosotros- Con un poco de duda ella le dio un abrazo, acción que dejó estático al rojo. Los demás tan sólo sonrieron. Ambos se separaron, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una bola de nieve le cayó a Sparks en la cara -¡**Hey**!-

-¡Basta de tanto sentimentalismo!- gritaron los monos verde y azul a la vez; el segundo tenía una mano convertida en taladro.

-¡Ja! ¡Lamentarás haber dicho eso, _Cerebrito_! Nova, ayúdame por favor-

-¡Sip!-

-Oh, no- la chica de chaqueta rosa se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta – ¡Sigue el round Sparks y Nova vs. Otto y Gibson!- dijo con voz alegre.

-¿De verdad siguen, Jinmay?-

La aludida volteó. Chiro llevaba puesto su abrigo y tenía a su costado a Antauri –Me parece que ya es hora que paren…-

-Sí, tal vez. Pero es que Nova acaba de salir a jugar y-

-Espera… ¿Nova?- preguntaron extrañados el chico y su acompañante.

-Sí... un regalo de Otto y Gibson: Un chip contra el frío- explicó rápidamente.

-Hm… -el chico decidió no preguntar más acerca del tema -Pero ya llevan un buen rato afuera, no han comido nada y no quisiera tenerlos enfermos para más tarde. Me parecería … extraño- comentó.

-Yo no te recomendaría salir, Chiro- dijo el mono de plata- Sería… arriesgar demasiado tu suerte.-

-¿Por qué lo dices, eh?-

-Porque…- La chica le tapó la boca a Antauri; éste le dio una mirada confusa y ella le guiñó el ojo.

-Me parece que será divertido ver que pasa- susurró la ojiverde.

-(¿?) Bueno… -el jovencito se confundió un poco –De todos modos iré.- terminó, caminando hacia los otros miembros del Escuadrón. Sus acompañantes se quedaron en su lugar. -¡Nova, Sparks, Otto, Gibson! ¿No creen que ya es hora que entren?- Los aludidos le miraron, cada uno con una bola de nieve en la mano- Ya se está haciendo tarde ¿No tiene hambre? Además, aquí afuera podrían acabar con un resfriado y…- Fue interrumpido por 4 esferitas heladas en la cara -¿Qué…?

-**¡Todos contra el chico!** – se oyó en un grito colectivo.

En pocos segundos, Chiro tenía a sus compañeros de equipo alrededor de él, con nieve en las manos… **_y una peligrosa actitud_**. Casi inmediatamente, se le fueron encima. Sparks fue el último en saltar –"Esto es divertido, debí empezar a jugar desde antes… ahora poco a poco se irá la nieve. Todo porque me parecía que en estos juegos _podría lastimar a alguien_…"

Los otros 2 estaban a una distancia prudente de la bola de confusión blanca… con tintes amarillos, azules, rojos y verdes, además de una mancha de color azul marino -¡Antauri, Jinmay, ayúdenme!- gritó divertido el muchacho, mientras trataba de defenderse.

-Quise advertirte. Sabía que ibas a acabar como un muñequito de nieve…-

-¡Pero también sabía que sería divertido!- complementó la chica de chaqueta rosa mientras reía. Dio media vuelta- Voy a ver que tal andan las galletas que puse a hornear…- El de color plateado asintió- "Ya no aguanto a que llegue medianoche; quiero ver el regalo de Chiro, sé que es algo importante para mí… Además de eso, quiero ver la cara de Nova cuando le muestre lo que compré" [xD]

* * *

><p><strong><em>Más tarde, dentro del Súper Robot<em>**…

-Oigan ¿No creen que fue un poco… _cruel_, enterrar al chico bajo toda esa nieve?-

-No, Sparks. Además pudo salir rápidamente de ahí- contestó el mecánico.

-Tal vez, pero eso no le quita la posibilidad de un resfrío… ¡Y en Navidad!-

Ya había pasado un _muy buen rato_ después de eso, y los de color rojo, amarillo y verde comenzaron a jugar en el videojuego luego que se comieran las galletas (Aunque todavía quedaban un poco). Antauri y Gibson, por otro lado, jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

-Además, el chico se ha encerrado en su cuarto y la chica en la cocina…-

-Cálmate Sparks- ahora era el turno de la de ojos rosados para hablar –Jinmay está preparando la cena y Chiro necesita estar solo un rato de vez en cuando… ¡A ninguno de los dos le pasa nada! … Si eso es lo que piensas- terminó ella, mientras cogía el mando del juego.

El aludido frunció levemente el seño al momento que la miraba. Nova podía entender rápidamente sus indirectas e incluso darse cuenta de sus pensamientos… y eso había pasado desde ese horrible **día**. Y eso era... extraño. Resopló, alejando sus pensamientos y volviendo la vista al juego que estaba en la pantalla.

Otto se puso de pie –Ya me aburrí ¿Van a seguir jugando?-

-Sólo esta partida- el de verde asintió para luego empezar a caminar hasta llegar a sus otros dos hermanos. Continuaban jugando ajedrez y por lo que podía ver, Antauri iba ganando y Gibson estaba algo nervioso. Observó esto durando unos minutos –"Mmh… que aburrido (-_-)" pensó mientras veía las piezas moverse. Desvió la vista del tablero y encontró una bolsa, cerca al árbol de Navidad. Se acercó con curiosidad.- "A ver… ¿Qué hay aquí?"- Buscó adentro y se encontró con algo que le sorprendió -"¿Eh?... Esto está para usarse y divertirse un rato"- El monito verde rió levemente.

-¡Hey, Otto! ¿Vas a prender las luces ya?-

-Eh… Sí, hay que ver como queda- escondió tras su espalda lo que había sacado de la bolsa mientras respondía a las palabras de su hermano azul, que acababa de apagar el tablero en el que estaba jugando.

-Gibson… ¿Preguntaste por las luces porque de verdad querías verlas o porque no querías perder la partida? La dejaste a medias (¬¬U)- dijo el mono de plata, con una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Cómo crees?-

Los demás rieron. Sparks y Nova también apagaron el videojuego, mientras el mecánico conectaba el cable a un enchufe. Las luces se prendieron mientras todos los que estaban presentes admiraban el brillo de ellas, además de la melodía –No sé- el de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos- Sigo creyendo **que le falta algo**.-

El monito verde se apartó de la pared, tratando de esconder bien _algo_ tras su espalda pero un movimiento de su pie provocó que las luces se desenchufaran. Esto hizo que la melodía se apagara con un _sonido extrañamente gracioso_. [N/a: No me digan que esto no les ha pasado alguna vez ;D]

**_Parpadeo colectivo._**

**_Todos comenzaron a reír_** [xD]

-Ya, Otto… ¡**Conéctalo bien**!- exclamó entre risas la monita amarilla. El aludido hizo caso a la chica, mientras trataba de detener su risa. – Voy a ver que es lo que hace la gente de Shuggazoom a esta hora…- comentó ella, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la Pantalla siendo seguida por Sparks.

-¡Voy contigo Nova!-

Gibson y Antauri continuaban frente al árbol, habiendo calmado su risa. Pronto cayeron en cuenta de su hermano que caminaba sigilosamente tras de ellos. Ambos voltearon y estuvieron apunto de hablar cuando alguien bajó por los tubos, llamando la atención de todos. Chiro caminaba con una caja de tamaño mediano (que tenía un moño plateado) y, sobre ella, un par de cajitas (una de las cuales tenía un moño rosado). Ante la vista de los monitos, dejó 2 de las cosas bajo el árbol, la otra la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego, se percató de que las vistas de todos estaban sobre él.

-Ya lo sé. Es muy tarde como para que recién esté poniendo los regalos… pero es que necesitaba hacerlo unos 'retoques'-

-Bueno… eso no importa.- dijo el verde, hablando por todos- ¡Mira como quedó el árbol!- exclamó. El pelinegro dirigió su vista a lo mencionado.

-Está lindo, aunque… creo que falta algo (¿?)- Chiro se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo mismo decía yo- comentó el mono de plata.

-Pero en fin… Iré a ver si Jinmay necesita ayuda- dijo el chico mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia su tubo naranja. Los demás asintieron, volviendo nuevamente a sus acciones. El mecánico trató de seguir su camino, _directo hacia su tubo verde._

-Otto ¿A dónde vas?- el aludido se quedó estático en su sitio, ante las voces de los de color azul y plateado -¿Qué cosa escondes?-

-¡Nada!- rápidamente dio vuelta- Es sólo que… yo…- Sus dos hermanos se acercaron a él -¡Bueno está bien! Es que encontré esto en la bolsa que está cerca al árbol…-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el científico.

-(^-^) ¡Esto! ¿Verdad que está para utilizarse ahora?- exclamó en voz algo baja, como tratando de que solo ellos 3 escucharan sus palabras, mientras mostraba el material.

Los que estaban frente a él se sorprendieron. Gibson le dio una mirada a Antauri- Seguro ella lo compró, porque no creo que el chico lo haya hecho.-

-Sí… ¿Saben?- ante el tono bajo y extraño de Antauri, ambos monos de ojos negros le miraron; _sonaba_… **_divertido.-_**Creo que Otto tiene razón.

-¡Sip! ¡Podemos utilizarlos con ellos! Solamente tenemos que hacer que no nos vean y ¡Sorpresa!- río el mono verde.

-Pero en voz baja, Otto- reprochó el de color azul.

-Tienes razón…-

-Bien, entonces hay que empezar…- habló el mono de plata mientras caminaba. Los otros dos le siguieron…

* * *

><p><em>Mandarín:<em> Jinmay no me envió ninguna galleta… ¡Y mis hermanos se las comieron!

_Hiyori:_ *Todavía sentada en mi sillita* xD No sé de dónde habrá salido esto… ¡Pero no me demoré tanto al escribirlo como fue el caso de mi 1º fic! Aunque este es algo más largo…

_Mandarín:_ Pero sigue siendo sin sentido el fic este…

_Hiyori:_…Tal vez, pero voy a continuar esto. Aunque creo que pensaré mejor en los títulos ._.

_Mandarín:_ Lo que quedó en duda fue: *Ejem, ejem* Sigue ¿_Qué le va dar Chiro a Jinmay_? ¿Qué le falta al árbol? Lo nuevo sería: ¿Qué rayos encontró Otto en la bolsa de la chica? ¿Qué 'retoques' le hizo Chiro a los regalos que llevaba en los brazos?

_Hiyori:_ ¿Saben? El próximo cap.…. No sé si publicarlo el mismo 24 en la noche ó 25 en la mañana…

_Mandarín:_ *Mirándome raro* ¿Quién publica capítulos diariamente? Eso te hace perder reviews…

_Hiyori:_ Mandy… Hay… bueno, muy poca gente que hace eso, pero no creo perder revisiones. Igual ¡Felices Fiestas por adelantado! Y… ¡Déjame una crítica constructiva por favor! T-T [Si leíste esta cosa que escribí]

_Mandarín:_ O_O Háganle caso, por favor. *Se aleja un poco* Se pone triste cuando no le llega ningún review… Sólo tienen que hacer click en las palabras azules que están más abajo; esas que dicen: 'Review this Chapter' y escribir un par de líneas de crítica constructiva…

_Hiyori:_ Mandy, no necesitas 'explicar tanto' ¬¬U

_Mandarín:_ Y encima que te ayudo… Bien, ¡Por favor, un review para ella, denme galletas y la libero de su silla! ^-^


	3. ¡Celebremos!

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Hola! Antes de decir nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! Así que… ¡Ya qué! Muchas gracias a **GirlWarrior6** por dejarme la galleta y el review [Y porque mandaste a favoritos esta cosa] *-*

_Mandarín: _*Se termina de comer la galleta* Yo también te lo agradezco ñ_ñ. Además ya la liberé.

_Hiyori:_ *Extiendo los brazos* ¡Sí! ¡Soy Libre! Ah, sí: Gracias a **TI** por leer estas líneas. No sabes lo gratificante que es para una escritora que alguien lea lo que escribe T-T

_Mandarín:_ Sí… aunque no dejen reviews ó_ò. ¡Verdad! El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de la historia y los personajes que ella invente.

_Hiyori:_ Ahora… ¡Hora de leer!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Navidad: Juegos, Sorpresas y Regalos<span>**

**Cap. 3: ¡Celebremos!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Jinmay ¿Cómo vas con la cena?-

-Ya no va a demorar mucho…-

Chiro acababa de llegar a la cocina y observaba a la chica de cabello rosado mientras lavaba los platos y los dejaba un momento para revisar alguna olla y evitar que se queme… Definitivamente estaba ajetreada -¿Sabes? Creo que será mejor que te ayude con los platos-

-¡Gracias! Ya necesitaba una ayuda…- agradeció la chica para luego coger una toallita y secarse las manos.

-No hay de que -el chico se acercó al lavadero para comenzar a lavar los platos.

Dos monitos de colores verde y azul, entraron por la puerta. Caminaban tranquilamente, aunque ciertamente el mecánico parecía tratar de evitar reírse. El científico le dio un codazo antes de hablar –Y… ¿Cuánto falta para cenar?- dijo al azar.

-¡Sí! Creo que ya tengo hambre. Además… la cena huele tan bien (*-*)- A su lado; a su acompañante le salió una gotita en la sien.

-Falta poco, Otto - respondió la chica robot. –Y tampoco falta _demasiado_ para abrir los regalos…-

-¡Sip! ¡Ya quiero abrir los regalos! (^O^)-

Gibson resopló un poco, pero dirigió una mirada al techo y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta llegar a acercarse a las cabezas de los dos chicos. –Chiro ¿Podrías acercarte?- pidió, sin quitar la vista del techo. El aludido hizo caso, algo confundido. Inmediatamente, el científico cogió al de color verde por el brazo –Hora de salir de aquí ¿No crees, **Otto**? –preguntó entre dientes

-¿De que ha-?- El mecánico pareció confundido-... ¡Cierto! ¡Vámonos!-

Ambos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Que extraño…- dijo Chiro, antes de encogerse de hombros y darse vuelta para dirigirse al lavadero y continuar con los platos.

La chica a su costado se había percatado de la mirada del monito azul y decidió mirar hacia el mismo sitio, después que los dos hayan salido de la cocina. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. –"¿Cómo lo habrán encontrado? … Espera. Dejé la bolsa arriba"- pensó con algo de resignación.

-C-Ch-Chiro…- le llamó ella, cogiéndolo del brazo y evitando que este se apartara mucho.

-¿Hm?- el pelinegro dio vuelta y se extrañó al ver a la chica sonrojada, con la vista hacia arriba. Decidió mirar también al mismo sitio. Las mejillas también se le pusieron rojas. -¿Qué hace eso ahí?-

-Te aseguro que yo no lo puse- dijo ella dirigiendo su vista hacia el chico. Él hizo lo mismo -Y… ¿Y ahora?-

-No sé… sólo…- el chico la tomó por la cintura en una movimiento rápido para luego besarla en los labios-… Cumplir con la tradición.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Jinmay estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas luego de separarse. Afuera se escucharon varias risas y lo que 'colgaba' sobre ellos salió flotando de la cocina. –Seguro fue Antauri con sus poderes… usando de carnada a Otto y Gibson. Que raro…-

-Raro… pero dulce de parte de ellos. –Ella le miró sonriente, soltándose del abrazo –Hay que acabar la cena.- terminó la conversación, revisando una ollita. Chiro, por su parte, continuó lavando los platos.

* * *

><p>-No lo entiendo Nova… ¿Por qué teniendo tanto tiempo para prepararse, incluso a estas horas, siguen comprando cosas?-<p>

-No sé, Sparks. Y me parece que conforme avancen las horas el Centro Comercial se va a llenar más- [N/a: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que esto pasa en varios países… al menos así es por aquí ._.]

-Es que… la mitad personas de Shuggazoom ya están cenando en sus casas y la otra mitad sigue metida en el Centro Comercial– El mono de color rojo apagó la pantalla. Resopló–Y nosotros **continuamos sin cenar**…-

-Oh, vamos- le animó la chica a su lado –Seguro que Jinmay está apunto de acabar de cocinar… Más bien, si ella no se hubiera opuesto a que le ayudemos ya lo habríamos hecho ¿No?-

-Sí… _así ya estaríamos comiendo_-

Nova le miró algo molesta –Por favor. ¿Acaso tú ni Otto pueden dejar de pensar en comida?- No esperó respuesta y miró hacia el techo, en son de '_Ayúdenme_'. Luego bajó la vista, algo confundida, para mirar directamente al que tenía a su costado. –Sprx 77. Me alegra que hayas regresado a ser como eras antes, pero ¿No te parece que hacer esto es algo… molesto?-

El aludido le miró confundido -¿De que habl-?- No pudo continuar, porque la ojirosa le dio una cachetada que le hizo retroceder un poco – ¡**Hey**! ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora, eh? ¿O te estás vengando por toda la nieve que te tiré hace un rato?-

-No es eso…- la chica pareció algo incómoda –Pero es que… no creo que sea muy bueno esto…-

Tres de los miembros del Escuadrón se acercaron hasta ellos [Ya saben quienes son], aunque mantuvieron cierta distancia… y el de los ojos azules se mantenía atrás de los otros dos -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el monito de color verde -¿Qué cosa no es muy bueno, Nova?-

-Pues…- ella se cubrió su rostro algo sonrojado con una mano –Eso…- Con la mano libre, señaló hacia el techo. Todos los que estaban en la Sala miraron en la dirección señalada. Muy bien. _Genial_. Ahí estaba esa cosa de nuevo.

-Pero ¿Eso no atrae una tradición? –Preguntó infantilmente el mecánico -¿Tú sabes que es, Gibson?-

-Sí- el aludido hizo una pose de sabelotodo –Es efectuado originalmente en el planeta de nombre Tierra, aunque particularmente sólo en algunos puntos. Dice: Si dos personas se encuentran bajo este material se ven forzados, por la tradición, a besarse en los labios. Sean o no pareja. Y pues, como aquí también habitan humanos, se decidió que deberían hacerla también en Shuggazoom y además…- Alguien le tapó la boca.

-Basta Gibson. Creo que ya entendieron- dijo entre dientes Otto, mientras miraba los rostros sonrojados de su hermano y hermana.

-¿E-Entonces, s-se supone que tengo que b-besarte… e-en los labios?-preguntó en medio de un tartamudeo el de los imanes…** MUY** sonrojado. La amarilla le miraba molesta y con el rostro de color carmesí.

-¡**Sí**!- Dijeron como una orden los otros monos de ojos negros, sonrientes.

-SPRX-77 ¡Te voy a matar por esto!- gritó Nova –"_Te besé en la mejilla, porque yo quería… ¡Pero esto es obligarme!"-_

-¡Te juro que yo no colgué esa cosa ahí!-

-Creo que hay que darles una ayuda…- susurró el mono plateado, aún detrás de sus dos acompañantes- La verdad, me estoy cansando de tener esa cosa ahí arriba…- Los monos verde y azul asintieron. El primero se acercó rápidamente tras la chica y le dio un 'pequeño' empujón, provocando que ella se fuera de frente contra el de color rojo y unieran sus labios.

-¡**_Wo-ho_**!- exclamó alegremente el de las sierras mientras daba un brinco.

-¡O-Otto! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?- gritó la chica, luego de separarse inmediatamente del otro, que parecía bastante atontado y sorprendido. Todavía tenían las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Porque éste de aquí…- él y Gibson se apartaron riendo, mostrando al de ojos azules que también se reía- …se estaba cansando de tener que usar sus poderes y ustedes se demoraban mucho! –

El muérdago le cayó a Sparks en la cabeza, para sorpresa de la ojirosa– ¿E-Eso significa q-que tú… no lo pusiste ahí?- preguntó ella al mono rojo, contrariada.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hice yo!- El aludido reaccionó -_Y fíjate que recibí una cachetada por algo que no hice_…- se quejó, mientras cogía la plantita.

-Hm… pero también fíjate que tuviste tu recompensa…-Respondió Nova espontáneamente, antes de guiñarle un ojo a lo que el otro respondió con una sonrisa de vergüenza. –Y ustedes tres…-Miró inquisitivamente a sus hermanos que trataban de parar la risa -¿Qué explicación tienen acerca de esto?-

Ellos se mantuvieron callados pero… -/_Chicos… Ya pueden venir al comedor, ¡Ya está lista la cena!_/- La voz de Jinmay sonó por sus comunicadores. Tanto el científico como el mecánico salieron corriendo de ahí, ante la vista de la única chica presente. El que quedaba del trío continuó en el mismo sitio.

-¿Y tú Antauri?-

El se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en el rostro –Sólo te voy a decir que no hay nada de malo en lo que hicimos, al contrario… creo que ayudamos un poco a ustedes dos- terminó, antes de caminar hacia su tubo y dirigirse al comedor.

Los dos que quedaban en la Sala le siguieron con la mirada, confundidos. El de rojo todavía tenía la plantita en la mano- ¿Y vamos a comer? ¿O quieres que cuelgue esta planta en el techo?...- Ella le dio otro golpe que lo mandó un par de metros atrás.

-Sigue así _Sparky_, y vas a terminar lastimado- Le dijo Nova antes de reír y correr hacia su tubo. El otro se puso de pie.

-Bueno ¿Qué voy a hacer? Así soy yo (n_n) –Se apresuró hacia su tubo rojo para salir de la Sala -¡Ya quiero cenar!-

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de la cena ._. <strong>[N/a: No creo que a nadie le interese saber que comieron ¬¬U]

-¿Ya podemos?-

-No-

-¿Ya podemos?-

-¡Que no! (¬¬#) ¡Los regalos se abren a media noche, Otto!-

-¡Pero sólo faltan 5 míseros minutos! (T-T)-

El mecánico estaba frente al tubo de color verde, cerca a la cocina, tratando de entrar en él y subir hasta la Sala. Pero nadie parecía querer dejarlo ir, pues tanto Gibson como Sparks lo tenían cogido del brazo, mientras Chiro y Antauri se mantenían de pie a un lado. –Entiende- el azul volvió a hablar -¡Los regalos** NO** se deben abrir antes de llegar exactamente a media noche!-

-P-Pero afuera creo que ya están celebrando…- De pronto, un fuerte sonido interrumpió las palabras del de color verde -¡Vaya! ¿Quién silba tan fuerte?- A todos los que estaban ahí le salió una gotita en la sien, mientras sonreían.

-Eso fue un cohete 'silbador'- explicó Chiro, riendo ligeramente. [xD]

-¡Dos minutos!- exclamaron Jinmay y Nova, mientras miraban un reloj de muñeca. Aunque no lo necesitaban porque ambas tenían reloj interno.

-¡Vamos! Esos dos minutos pasan mientras subimos…-

-¡**NO**!- esta vez gritaron todos menos las dos chicas, haciendo que Otto bajara la mirada. Afuera, los cohetes comenzaron a sonar con más frecuencia…

-¿Ya? ¿Un minuto?- preguntó en desesperación el de las sierras.

-…-

**Silencio **

-¿Y…?

-¡Cálmate!-Gibson parecía bastante exasperado con tanto berrinche por los regalos.

**-¡Ya, Navidad! –**gritaron las de ojos color rosa y verde.

-¡Sí!- Otto les dio un abrazo rápido a todos, uno por uno, mientras gritaba algo que se entendió como '¡Feliz Navidad' antes de salir corriendo. Los demás rieron un poco antes de imitar la acción hecha por el monito de color verde, para luego subir cada uno por sus tubos hasta la Sala. El único humano parecía algo nervioso mientras subía hacia su destino.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron al que se había ido primero parado frente al árbol. Le miraron algo sorprendidos -¿No estabas desesperado por abrir tus regalos?- le preguntó Nova, con un poco de burla en su voz

-Sí, lo estaba…- el aludido dio la vuelta para mirarlos de frente -Pero no quería hacerlo si ustedes aquí…ya saben ¿Navidad? ¿Unión Familiar? Y nosotros no hemos estado juntos en casi todo el día… Creo que eso es lo que le faltaba al árbol; que todos estemos juntos bajo él...- Esas palabras dejaron a todos algo impactados.

-Bueno… -Sparks tosió levemente – Me gustó todo lo que dijiste. Somos una familia…pero ya estamos todos aquí… ¡Vamos a por los regalos!- gritó con la voz alta y alegre, haciendo reaccionar a todos antes de que corrieran hasta el árbol. Comenzaron a abrirlos, sin destrozarlos demasiado.

Antauri abrió primero el que tenía una franja de color naranja. Adentro, sobre la caja que contenía el regalo, había un papel. Lo cogió con curiosidad mientras sus ojos repasaban las líneas escritas. Decía:

++ _¿Sabes? No tengo muchas palabras para escribir algo como esto. Jamás había hecho algo como esto y la verdad… Bueno… no tenía el valor para decírtelo cara a cara pero ¡Ah, ya qué! Simplemente quería agradecerte por todo el tiempo que estuviste ayudándome y apoyándome en… todo. Y además por… actuar como mi padre, en muchas ocasiones y… ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_PD: Si no te lo podía decir es que… Bueno, sabes que no puedo decir dos cosas tan importantes en el mismo día ¿No?_++

Al terminar de leer, bajó nuevamente el papel; sin atreverse a abrir el regalo… ya lo haría más tardecito –"Chiro… No necesito mucho para demostrarte que te siento como un hijo…"- pensó mientras le dirigía una mirada al chico. Le sorprendió un poco el encontrarse con los ojos de él. Hubo una conexión en ese momento -Sabes que te considero así ¿Verdad?- susurró para sí mismo pero como si estuviera hablando con el pelinegro. Lo raro fue… que el jovencito asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

**-¿¡Ah!- **Ese grito de sorpresa de parte de la chica robot, que miraba dentro una cajita con una franja naranja, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos y dejaran de abrir sus regalos. Otto tenía en sus manos un librito en cuya portada decía 'Preguntas Capciosas' [N/a: ¿De parte de quién era? Lean más abajo, en la parte última] El chico de ojos azules se puso de pie, con un ligero suspiro.

-J-Jinmay…- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara alta- Y-Yo… - suspiró- Te di ese regalo para que sepas que yo… que yo te quiero mucho- Sacó una caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, para luego sacar el contenido- Es igual que el tuyo y representa lo _que s-siento por ti_- Levantó el presente: Un collar. La cadena parecía estar hecha de plata y en la parte de abajo colgaba la mitad de un corazón. La chica también levantó el collar que tenía: exactamente igual que el otro.

-Eso eso ¿Kuarz?- preguntó el mono de color azul, _en tono bajo, _a sus hermanos, mientras observaba ambos colgantes.

-Sí… Un metal algo difícil de conseguir- explicó Antauri, de la misma manera.

-¡Además de bonito!- exclamó Nova, mientras miraba la escena con ojos brillantes.

-El Kuarz es prácticamente lo mismo que Cuarzo que hay en el planeta Tierra, es más, creo que sólo le cambiaron la "C" por la "K" y le borraron la última letra ¿No?- preguntó el de los imanes a nadie en especial, mientras miraba a la chica de amarillo.

-Creo que sí…- respondió el mecánico- Ahora… escuchemos (^^)-

-C-Chiro, yo…-

-Shh…- el aludido se acercó a ella, para luego colgarle el collar que tenía en al mano, alrededor de su cuello. Jinmay respondió de la misma manera – Ya lo sabes, Te quiero mucho y esto- Cogió el pendiente con forma de corazón- representa que ambos somos un complemento- Le miró sonriente.

-C-Chiro…- la chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes –Yo… ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! –Exclamó, antes de darle un abrazo al chico y éste correspondió. Pero cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que todas las miradas de los miembros del Escuadrón estaban sobre ellos.

-Ejem… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a fuera a ver los Fuegos Artificiales?- preguntó el pelinegro, cogiendo a la chica de la mano.

-Yo diría que sí, pero… ¿Luego seguimos con los regalos?-

-¡Claro que sí Otto!-

Poniéndose todos de pie, salieron hasta llegar a la puerta del Súper Robot. Desde ahí podían ver el cielo totalmente iluminado por los cohetes: Llegaban hasta el cielo en una explosión multicolor. Era totalmente hermoso y ellos miraban con el rostro lleno de felicidad. "**_Navidad es la época para compartir con la familia_** **_y_**… **_Ésta es la mía_**"- Pensó Chiro, mientras daba una rápida mirada a todos los miembros del Escuadrón -"_Todos los que están conmigo, son a quienes más quiero yo…"_

* * *

><p>Mandarín: Tarde. Este capítulo lo comenzaste a escribir el 24 de Diciembre y acabaste el 26 ¬¬#<p>

Hiyori: Eso fue porque a algún loco se le ocurrió manejar la mañana de Navidad y ¡Paw! ¡Se chocó con algún poste! y… Adiós luz durante un muy bueeeen rato Ó_ò

Mandarín: Igual ¬¬U. Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido esta cosa? Supongo que mal. La ortografía y narración bajó. Y además…

Hiyori: xD Solamente déjenme un review y díganme que les pareció. Todavía soy una novata que tiene 5 fics :3 ¡**Adiós a todos y Felices Fiestas**!

Mandarín: ¡Acá hay algo que pasa dos días después de Navidad! *Con mi cuaderno blanco en la mano* Y deja más suspenso. ¡Me gusta! Ah sí… La chica va a hacer una continuación de este fic ^-^

* * *

><p>-¿Gibson?<p>

-¿Mmh?-El científico estaba sentado frente a su mesita donde hacía sus experimentos -¿Qué pasa Otto?-

-Ejem… ¿Sabes que es un '**globo**'?-

-Pues…- antes de responder, decidió mirar de frente al monito de color verde. Tenía en sus manos el libro de 'Preguntas capciosas'. Suspiró. –Según lo que está escrito ahí, no lo sé-

-¡Ja! ¡Otra cosa que Gibson no sabe! Pues un '**globo**' es un '**ganimal**' que se come a las '**govejas**' (xD)- exclamó en repuesta mientras salía riendo del laboratorio.

-Detesto a ese libro… _Le diré a Chiro que no le de otra cosa como esa_.- Resopló, volviendo a sus experimentos. Alguien apareció de nuevo en la puerta del lugar.

-¿Gibson?- Esa voz definitivamente no era la de Otto.

-¿Qué pasa Sparks?-

-Mmmh… Hablando sobre el Kuarz… ¿_Tiene nuestros colores_?-

El mono azul pareció confundido antes de responder- En todas sus variedades… Creo que no ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por nada – el de los imanes pareció algo decepcionado -¿Sabes de algún material que sí los tenga?-

-Ahora no lo recuerdo y no tengo tiempo; estoy ocupado… Pero si quieres saber, hay algo en esos libros- dijo señalando una repisa, sin creer realmente en que su hermano iba ir a leer.

-Gracias- Acto seguido, el de color rojo caminó al lugar señalado.

-"Es extraño… jamás a querido tocar mis libros. **_Seguro algo se trae entre manos_**. Pero… ¿Qué?"- pensó Gibson, mirando de reojo a Sparks que leía bastante concentrado…


End file.
